


Sono solo un mostro

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Mostro [2]
Category: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Quasimodo vorrebbe solo l’affetto di Frollo.Prompt di E.F.: 4 – Frollo/Quasimodo: il padre che non ho mai avuto e che tu non potrai mai essere.
Series: Mostro [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685755
Kudos: 1





	Sono solo un mostro

Sono solo un mostro

La figura di Quasimodo, in ombra, si confondeva con le statue delle gargolle.

“A?” chiese Frollo.

Era seduto su una poltroncina di metallo e leggeva dal suo breviario.

“Agonia” rispose Quasimodo con un filo di voce.

Frollo annuì, interrogandolo ancora: “B?”.

“Bestialità?” esalò Quasimodo, indeciso.

Frollo chiuse il breviario e lo posò sul tavolinetto. Gli si avvicinò e lo guardò.

“Sì, figliolo. Insita nella natura umana a causa delle donne” mormorò.

Quasimodo si sporse abbastanza da strofinare la testa deforme sulla mano dell’anziano, chiudendo gli occhi.

< Come vorrei che lui fosse il padre che non ho mai avuto >. Si ritirò. < Però lui non può. Lui è un uomo di chiesa ed io… un mostro > pensò.


End file.
